The present invention relates to photovoltaic tiles for a roof.
More particularly, the invention relates to a photovoltaic tile for a roof comprising a plurality of said tiles, at least two adjacent tiles of which at least partially overlap each other, including:                a body having overlapping edges constituting a top edge and a bottom edge, the top edge being formed so as to cover the bottom edge of at least one of the adjacent tiles,        a photovoltaic layer placed on a free part of the upper surface of the body outside the bottom edge, and        electrical connectors which are connected to the photovoltaic layer by means of electrical conductors to electrically connect one to another the photovoltaic layers of at least two adjacent tiles of the roof.        
This type of tile is known from document NL1005287, in which the photovoltaic tile includes connectors, the connection of which requires precise manipulation of the tiles to prevent their deterioration.